


If cockblocking were an Olympic sport, you’d win a gold medal

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Cockblocking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Blaine Anderson was cockblocked and the one time he was inadvertently a cockblocker. Originally written for beyond_dapper's Blaine Exchange. Originally posted on May 30th, 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If cockblocking were an Olympic sport, you’d win a gold medal

1.

Blaine really, really likes kissing. Blaine really, really likes kissing Kurt, which is no longer a novelty but is still something that he enjoys greatly. Much to his chagrin, he isn’t able to _really_ kiss Kurt any more unless they work their schedules to allow for it. Date nights at Breadstix are all well and good but restaurant booths just aren’t that great to make out in.

He’s pretty sure they’d be kicked out anyway.

There’s the option of making out in their cars, but that’s only sexy in the movies. After being kneed in the balls once, Kurt made the executive decision to relegate make outs to places that have ample room to move. Such as their own homes.

This comes with its own problems, of course. There was no way Blaine's going to try to get to second base with his father judging them from the other room. His dad wouldn’t say anything outright, but that's the point, isn’t it? Let Blaine imagine the disappointed lecture. It’s much more effective.

Kurt’s family isn’t much better. While each family member has a set schedule for work and school, they never seem to actually come and go when they say they will. Carole might go shopping, Finn tends to visit Puck or Rachel after school, and Mr. Hummel often stays late at the garage. More often than not, Kurt and Blaine spend more time talking about how long they have to make out than actually making out.

Which is why, when Kurt announces that his father and step-mother are going out for a night on the town with the promise that Finn will be gone as well, Blaine does a bit of a dance in his seat.

They start the night off innocently enough. The trip to Nationals has drained Kurt’s wallet dry so they choose to stay in and make pasta together. It’s very cute and domestic and probably the best date they’ve had yet. After they’ve finished eating, however, there’s no doubt as to what their plans are for the night. Kurt pushes him onto the couch and not-so-innocently crawls between Blaine’s legs. Kurt’s lips meet his own and everything else slips away.

Blaine _really_ likes kissing, but he’d _really_ like to try something new. He thinks that getting his hand up his boyfriend’s shirt is a good start.

Which is why it sucks when Finn walks into the house, kicking mud off of his shoes and shouting to see if Kurt’s home.

It isn’t possible for Kurt to disentangle himself from Blaine by the time Finn’s in the room, so the atmosphere in the room quickly becomes awkward as Kurt sits up. Blaine then learns that there’s no way to nonchalantly cover a boner with a throw pillow, no matter how casual you try to make it.

“Am I interrupting something?” Finn asks, gaze sliding to an opposite wall. Blaine can’t exactly blame him. He suspects that it must be like that time Blaine walked in on Wes and his girlfriend at a council-sanctioned Warbler party. He couldn’t look Wes in the eye for a week afterward.

“You are,” Kurt replies, voice rough but otherwise aloof. “It would be nice if you’d leave and let us get back to where we were.”

“No way, dude. If I can’t have a girl in my room, you can’t do _whatever_ with Blaine on the couch.”

“It’s different, Finn. I can’t get Blaine _pregnant_.”

Blaine’s face reddens at that and he kind of wishes he could melt into the couch. He’s out and proud, but he’d rather not discuss the gritty details with someone like Kurt’s very heterosexual, heteronormative step-brother. Thankfully, it seems as though Finn has the same thought because he backs up out of the room with his hands raised in defense.

Once they hear the door to his room slam shut, Kurt turns back to Blaine and says, “I don’t suppose you’d be interested in trying that again?”

Blaine smiles apologetically. “I think he effectively ruined the mood.”

“That’s what I thought.” Kurt sighs and settles against him so that they can spend the rest of the night cuddling.

2.

Blaine doesn’t see Kurt until a week later. With final exams looming on the horizon, both of them are too busy studying to meet up for coffee. Kurt has half a year's worth of McKinley curriculum to make up for, and while Dalton excels in its education, it still isn’t enough to prepare Kurt for the subjects he missed out on while he was away.

Instead, they meet up at Breadstix on their last day of exams. It’s meant to be just the two of them, a quiet dinner where they catch each other up on the things they’ve missed and make plans for the foreseeable summer. Strangely enough, Blaine’s most excited to just hold Kurt’s hand, a simple gesture that Blaine misses terribly when Kurt isn’t nearby. Blaine had become accustomed to all of the physical affection that Kurt was willing to give and while pats on the back from the Warblers are nice, there’s nothing quite like the feel of his boyfriend’s hand held in his.

Naturally, their plans don’t turn out how they want. When Blaine arrives at Breadstix, he finds Kurt, not at their usual booth, but at a long table on the far side of the room. He’s surrounded by what seems like the whole of New Directions, smack dab in the middle of Finn and Mercedes with Brittany across from him, leaving only the seat diagonal to Kurt open for Blaine to sit.

The whole group choruses a greeting as Blaine approaches them. They’re all smiles and giddiness, most of them half way through appetizers and munching on breadsticks. Blaine turns up the wattage on his smile and says, “Wow, guys, I didn’t know you guys would be here tonight.”

Kurt throws him a pained, apologetic look. Blaine doesn’t need eyes to know that this outrageous group date was not Kurt’s idea. He turns to Finn and asks, “Hey, can you sit next to Sam so Blaine can sit there?”

Finn looks more than a little offended, which worries Blaine. Kurt’s step-brother has been pretty cool with them thus far in their fledgling relationship, but maybe he draws a line at public displays of their courtship. After all, Finn hadn’t been there at prom when they’d slow danced and twirled each other and held each other close. Kurt’s explained that Finn’s not always been so supportive, but Blaine had assumed that all of that changed once they began living together as brothers.

Thankfully, Finn’s indignation isn’t directed at their relationship but at Kurt himself. “Dude, can’t I sit next to my brother for once? We’re, like, never going to see each other this summer as it is with football camp and you spending _all_ of your time with Blaine.”

Blaine knows that’s bullshit and so does Kurt. “Finn, please move. I haven’t seen Blaine in a week and I’d like to spend time with him.”

“Uh, he’ll be like five feet from you. Do you really need to be all up in his personal space _all the time_?” Finn glares suspiciously down at Kurt. “You weren’t planning to do some kinky public sex stuff, were you? That’s gross!”

Kurt makes a sound of rage and Blaine can only stare in shock. What the _hell_ is going on with Finn? Blaine figures he could let the two brothers duke it out, but their table is beginning to get stares from other patrons, and there’s a server talking to one of the managers, and it’s bad enough that the entire table is already privy to the fight. Instead, he sits down in the only available seat and proceeds to allow Brittany to maul him with hugs.

Blaine tugs at the cuffs of his sleeves and slips himself into the dapper persona that infuriates Kurt so much. “Don’t worry about it, Finn. Go ahead and do your brotherly bonding time. I know how important it is for you two since this aspect of your friendship is so new. I’d like to catch up with Brittany about Lord Tubbington, anyway.”

Brittany squeals in his ear and begins babbling about her newest Youtube show that he should guest star in. Blaine doesn’t pay much attention. He’s more interested in the grateful smile Kurt sends him and the way he waves his phone to signal Blaine to check his own. Sure enough, there’s a new message from Kurt, a simple heart emoticon that makes Blaine’s heart tighten pleasantly. He sends one back and turns his attention back to Brittany.

3.

The rest of June is, unfortunately, filled with very little alone time for Kurt and Blaine. They seem to be constantly pulled in different directions by their friends, both Warbler and New Direction alike. Blaine doesn’t mind so much, despite the lack of quality make out time he gets with Kurt. Kurt’s friends adore Blaine and the Warblers are more than grateful to include a former member in their summer shenanigans.

The only drawback to spending so much time with their friends is that, just as Blaine suspected, Finn is there _constantly_. Even when they're hanging out at Jeff or Trent’s house, Kurt is inundated with texts from Finn about inconsequential things. _Where’s the Bundt pan?_ and _Have you seen my Wiimote?_ flood Kurt’s inbox and if he doesn’t reply right away, Finn calls in a panic, citing his worry that Kurt had gotten into some sort of trouble. By the time Kurt hangs up the phone, he’s tensed and worked up and Blaine wants so badly to kiss the irritation away. He settles for cuddling instead and lets Kurt have his turn beating Jeff at whatever game they’re playing.

When they _are_ with New Directions, and therefore in Finn’s immediate vicinity, it’s one hundred times worse. Finn constantly engages Blaine in conversation about sports or movies or music and never lets him sit quietly with Kurt, which is what he wants to do the most. When they do get a chance to sit together or hold hands, Finn grimaces and tells them to, “ _Leave room for the Holy Spirit, dudes._ ”

More than once, Kurt snaps back that they’re both atheist and therefore don’t need to make room for any imaginary friend. One time, when Finn has been especially antagonistic, Blaine finds himself pulled into Kurt’s lap for a searing kiss that makes those in the room to call out variations of _’Get it, Kurt!’_ and _’Mike, get my camera!’_. Finn pulls Blaine off of Kurt by his collar and threatens to throw Blaine out of the house.

Rachel, thankfully, manages to drag Finn away before Kurt can blow up at him. The mood of the evening is permanently tarnished, so they merely sit on the couch together, shoulders and knees pressed together and ready to jump apart lest Finn return to yell at them for being inappropriate again.

Kurt ends up calling Blaine on Skype later that night after their families have gone to bed. Blaine can feel his smile stretch as Kurt paces around his room getting ready for bed. Having a boyfriend is _awesome_ , especially one that trusts him so wholly to let him see the times when he doesn’t look “perfect,” though Blaine would argue against that. Kurt with messy, freshly showered hair and a thin, white t-shirt is pretty damn close to perfect for Blaine.

“I don’t know what’s up with Finn,” Kurt says as he combs his hair, using his iSight as a mirror. Blaine could watch Kurt pamper himself for hours and not bore, which is a pretty big sign as to how smitten he really is.

“Can straight allies regress? Is that even possible?” Blaine had brought up the theory once before, citing Finn’s previous homophobic remarks.

“I suppose it’d be like a gay man going back into the closet,” Kurt muses.

Blaine sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. “I know Finn is your brother and all, but what he’s doing isn’t okay. We should be allowed to show our affection for each other just as much as Tina and Mike.”

“I completely agree,” Kurt says, clapping his hands together softly. “I’ll talk to him about it tomorrow. First, though, I’d like to talk about _us_.”

Blaine’s ears perk at Kurt’s tone, something pitched just a tad too high to be casual. It’s paired with a smirk that would make Blaine weak in the knees if he were standing, a smirk that comes just before invitations to make out in the back seat of cars or on couches or in beds if they’re lucky. “I’m listening.”

“As you know, we’ve been dating for three months now and everything is really, really good-“

Blaine doesn’t hide his grin and says, “But?”

Kurt leans in closer to the camera built into his laptop and lowers his voice so that he won’t be overheard. His face is flushed and there’s a hint of hesitation in the tense quirk of his lips. “I think that we should take the physical aspect of our relationship a little further.”

“I completely agree,” Blaine tells him immediately because he’s been waiting for Kurt to bring it up for _forever_. He hadn’t want to be the one to bring it up in case Kurt felt pressured, so for Kurt to open up this line of discussion is almost a relief. “What were you thinking?”

“Not sex,” Kurt says. “Not-not _all the way_. I mean I want to, maybe, but….”

“We are so not ready for that,” Blaine supplies when Kurt hesitates. Kurt visibly sags with relief and Blaine wishes he could reach through the computer screen and cup his boyfriend’s jaw, kiss him sweetly for being so _adorable_.

“There’s still a lot we can do, though,” Kurt says slowly as if he’s trying to restrain his excitement.

Blaine nods in agreement. “Yeah, _tons_ of things. And we don’t have to do them all at once.”

There’s a stretch of silence between them where they just watch each other and Blaine can see a thousand emotions flicker through Kurt’s eyes. Excitement, nervousness, _lust_. Blaine swallows thickly as he lets his brain wrap around the knowledge that, sometime soon, he’ll be getting off with his boyfriend. Would it count as losing his virginity? What even counts for virginity in the modern era, where porn is easily accessible and not every gay boy is interested in ever having anal?

He supposes that those are questions for another day, a time where Kurt isn’t staring at him hungrily, looking like a wolf as he licks his lips. Blaine nearly groans at the sight, especially when Kurt’s arm moves out of view and he shifts where he’s sitting.

“Did you maybe want to start now?” Blaine asks, the words tumbling out quick and breathy as if he can’t really believe that this is his life.

Kurt’s reply is a deeply moaned, “ _Yes_ ,” eyes slipping shut as his arm moves slightly and fuck, Blaine can’t believe that he’s watching his boyfriend touch himself. Well, he can’t see him directly but he can see the effect it has on Kurt and that’s almost just as good.

Blaine mirrors the movement, cupping his cock through his briefs and squeezing as it hardens. His head spins because all of the blood is rushing to his cock like a bullet train and Blaine thinks he that he must be in heaven when Kurt lets out a short moan of pleasure.

“I want to see you,” Blaine whispers, trying to keep himself from moaning too loud. “ _Please_.”

Kurt’s eyes go wide and he nods, hissing out a needy, “ _Yes_ , you too.”

Already lying comfortably in his bed, Blaine only needs to remove his wifebeater and boxers. On the computer screen, Kurt shifts from foot to foot as he plays with the hem of his shirt. Blaine knows Kurt’s nervous, because even on the hottest days Kurt does his best to cover his skin modestly. As a result, any bit of skin showing makes Blaine stare in lust.

To combat Kurt’s nerves, Blaine strips first. He throws his tank onto the end of the bed and leans back to remove his boxers. Once he’s fully exposed, Blaine rises up onto his knees and tilts the laptop’s screen so that Kurt can get a good look at him.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Kurt says shakily once he gets a good look at Blaine – a good look at all of him.

Blaine wraps his fingers around his cock and pulls like the god damned tease he is. It feels fucking amazing, like he’s much more sensitive than normal. He’s pretty sure it’s because his boyfriend is watching him and because he’s watching Kurt squeeze his own erection through his briefs and _oh_ , that’s nice. Blaine can see the outline of Kurt’s cock, the thickness where it pulls the fabric, and Blaine’s never wanted to taste something so badly in his _life_.

“Kurt, _please_ ,” Blaine whines. He doesn’t care if he’s begging now; Kurt could get him on his knees licking his Doctor Martins if it meant he got to kiss the salty skin of Kurt’s cock.

Kurt grins at him and turns his back to the camera. Blaine watches desperately as Kurt slowly slides his t-shirt up over his body, revealing the pale expanse of his back inch by agonizing inch. The muscles in Kurt’s back twitch and twist as he moves; his spine curves and curls and Blaine’s never been more reminded of a cat in that moment.

Though their initial sexy lessons had been a failure, it seems now that Kurt received supplemental lessons from somewhere. He turns back to Blaine and trails long fingers down his torso, over peaked nipples and a flushed chest. Kurt pulls at his briefs teasingly, showing Blaine a thick patch of light brown hair at the base of his cock, and _god_ Blaine never will be rid of the mental image of Kurt strip teasing.

He’s pretty sure he doesn’t want to.

Just when Blaine begins to open his mouth to beg Kurt to stop teasing, to show him his cock and tell him all of the things he wants to do with it, there’s a muffled knock. Kurt startles and shouts out, “Who’s there?”

Blaine knows before Kurt receives an answer that it’s Finn because Finn is a no good, god forsaken cockblock and Blaine is _never_ going to get laid.

4.

By mutual agreement, Blaine and Kurt decide not try again until they can be away from Kurt’s house. Though Kurt assures Blaine that he’s had a nice, long talk about privacy, they figure that it’s for the best that they just _wait_ until they have the time and space to explore each other’s bodies for the first time. It makes it much more romantic that way, Kurt assures him.

This is why, when Blaine’s parents announce a trip to visit his grandparents up in Akron for a long weekend, Blaine feigns a stomach bug and tells them to go on without him. His mother fusses over him, making sure there’s enough food and medicine to last him for a while, but all Blaine can think of while she’s listing emergency numbers for him to call while they’re gone is how awesome it’ll be when he finally gets his lips around Kurt’s cock.

They have the perfect set-up. Kurt tells his dad that he’s staying over at Tina’s house with Tina _and_ Mike corroborating his whereabouts if asked, and Blaine makes a Facebook announcement declaring his illness and telling everyone to stay away for a good forty-eight hours in case it’s contagious. Kurt even coddles him in Facebook comments to make it seem more plausible.

An hour after Blaine’s parents leave, Kurt arrives with an overnight bag and bright, excited eyes. They spend the afternoon outside in Blaine’s pool. They don’t do much but wade in the water, kissing and holding on to each other like they have all of the time in the world. When Blaine’s parent’s call from Akron, they pull themselves out of the pool and Blaine makes them a light dinner and Kurt cuts up fruit for dessert and it is charmingly domestic.

The sexual tension is thick throughout dinner, though, and instead of serving his fruit salad, Kurt pops it into the fridge and pulls Blaine out of the kitchen. “I’m done with waiting,” he says as they rush up the stairs.

Blaine agrees and pulls Kurt in close for a molten kiss that leaves them both panting and weak in the knees. Kurt laughs as they catch their breaths and says, “As much as I’d hate to stop now, I think we should do this on a bed.”

They rush down the hall to Blaine’s room, shedding their t-shirts as they trip over each other in their rush to get onto Blaine’s bed. Kurt straddles him first, leaning over to lick over Blaine’s sun kissed collar. The biting heat of Kurt’s tongue on his raw skin makes him squirm, a movement that causes Blaine’s cock to rub against the swell of Kurt’s ass. He bucks his hips, hoping for more pressure on his cock, but Kurt stills him with a firm grip.

“Well aren’t we just a little bit desperate?” Kurt asks, voice dipped so low that the sound bypasses Blaine’s brain and goes straight to his cock. Despite the hold Kurt has on his hips, Blaine tries to free himself. Kurt doesn’t seem like he’s going to budge with brute strength, however, so Blaine uses dirty tactics and instead reaches forward to palm Kurt through his swim trunks.

“ _Oh!_ ” Kurt cries out, curling inward and pressing his forehead against Blaine’s neck. He lets go of Blaine’s hips to steady himself as he pushes into the palm that’s holding him. “Don’t stop, Blaine. _Please_ don’t stop.”

Blaine would normally do as he’s told, but he has a better idea. He flips their positions so that Kurt is beneath him with his legs wrapped around Blaine’s waist. This way, he’s is able to jerk his hips against Kurt’s, rutting their bodies together sinfully.

“More, I need more,” Kurt demands in his ear.

Blaine pulls back and they struggle out of the last of their clothing, growling in frustration when their legs get tangled in fabric. When Kurt’s stretched out, naked beneath him, Blaine drinks him in like a man who’s found an oasis in the desert.

Kurt is perfect, a swath of smooth skin dusted lightly with blonde hair. His hard cock is flushed and glistening against his taught stomach. He looks at Blaine without hesitation or shame, just endless trust that Blaine will accept him as he is. Blaine just wants to swallow him whole.

Instead of returning to his early position over Kurt, Blaine crawls down his body, sucking short kisses into the skin so that the once unmarred canvas is littered with pink marks. They won’t last, Blaine makes sure of it, but he does entertain the idea of sucking a bruise into Kurt’s hip. That’s something they can talk about later; for now, Blaine really wants to get his mouth on Kurt’s cock.

He starts by holding it in his hand, mentally listing the ways it’s so different than his own; the length and color, it’s slight curve upward. He grips it firmly just the way he likes it and begins to stroke it, watching Kurt’s face for any sign of discomfort.

“I want to suck your cock,” Blaine whispers, pressing his nose into the thick hair at the base of Kurt’s cock. Kurt smells like pool chemicals and sunscreen but beneath that there’s the heady scent of sex and sweat, like the most unobtrusive cologne that bewitches the senses. Blaine never wants to smell another scent.

Kurt’s fingers push through Blaine’s curls suddenly and he looks up. Kurt’s eyes are dark, pupils blown wide with lust, and he nods as if he’s lost his ability to form words. Blaine wonders what he looks like, sprawled out before Kurt like a slave wanting to please his master.

Blaine kisses the thin skin of Kurt’s inner thigh, close enough to Kurt’s cock to tease when it rubs against his cheek. He asks, “Please?” and knows the answer before it tumbles out of Kurt’s mouth.

“ _Yes_ ,” Kurt croaks. He swallows thickly and repeats: “God, yes.”

Tongue out and mouth open wide, Blaine leans over Kurt’s cock, ready to take as much as he can, taste the salt and feel the weight of Kurt in his mouth. He can already feel a phantom fullness in anticipation and his mouth waters with need. He breathes over Kurt’s cock, teasing the sensitive crown with hot air. Kurt squirms beneath him and then-

The doorbell rings.

Kurt groans and covers his face with his hand. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Blaine whines pathetically when Kurt rolls away, looking for his shorts. “No, don’t go. Just ignore the door; they’ll go away.”

The bell is rung more insistently and a heavy fist pounds on the door. A familiar voice echoes up to Blaine’s room. “ _Kurt? I know you’re here!_ ”

“Oh you have got to be fucking _kidding me_ ,” Kurt hisses as he pulls his t-shirt back on. Blaine follows his lead, haphazardly pulling his clothes on and willing his hard-on down, wondering if anyone would care if Finn suddenly went missing.

Finn is all smiles when they open the front door, looming over them and holding Kurt’s phone in his hand. “You left this at home, dude. Burt was worried so I brought it over to Tina’s but you weren’t there. She said you were bringing some medicine to Blaine so I came over here.”

“You couldn’t have just left it at Tina’s?” Kurt asks nearly shaking with rage as he glares up at his step-brother.

“She and Mike were, uh, pretty busy when I was there. Thought I might as well do something while they finished.” Finn looks over to Blaine for the first time and seems to ignore his open hostility. “You look terrible, dude. You should go back to bed.”

“I _was_ in bed,” Blaine growls. Kurt elbows him lightly in the side and Blaine closes his mouth. “You should probably go. My mom thinks I may be contagious.”

Finn looks at Kurt thoughtfully. “Maybe you shouldn’t be here either. No offence dude, you’re kind of a bitch when you’re sick.”

“Thanks,” Kurt snaps. “I’ll leave in a few minutes. If you’re going back to Tina’s, tell her I’ll be there soon.”

“Oh, dude can you give me a ride? I walked here.” Finn points his thumb over his shoulder to indicate the empty driveway. “Thought it’d be a good idea to get in shape before football camp starts up, but I’m, like, exhausted.”

“Tina lives like two blocks away!”

Finn pouts. “They’re really _long_ blocks, though. Come on, don’t make me walk all the way back! It’s getting dark and I’m tired. What if I get mugged?”

“In Lima?” Blaine asks incredulously.

Kurt sighs and gives Finn his keys. He and Blaine share an apologetic look, knowing that the evening has been ruined. Finn won’t let Kurt out of his sight for the rest of the night and their lies have backfired on them. They’ll have to try another time, when there’s no chance in hell Finn can cockblock them.

5 + 1.

Blaine _finally_ has Kurt in his mouth and it is _awesome_. It’s better than he could have possibly imagined. The control and release that comes with pleasuring his boyfriend with his mouth is addicting and Blaine feels pretty powerful as Kurt’s legs twitch around his shoulders.

It’s a stroke of luck that they’re finally able to do this, explore each other and orgasm together and all of those clichés that Blaine just cannot care about at this juncture. Blaine just happened to be watching a movie with Kurt when Finn is called on an errand. With Burt and Carole at work, it meant that for the first time in a long time, he and Kurt are alone.

Kurt’s heavy on his tongue and he’s finding it hard to remember to breathe as he bobs his head experimentally. It’s weird, feeling the slick slide of Kurt’s cock over his lips, hot like a brand against his skin, making his brain boil and melt. He never expected to be so turned on by _giving_ head because he figured it was all about the physical pleasure rather than the knowledge that he’s making Kurt writhe and moan beneath him. He can’t really complain, though, not when he can taste the bitter salt of Kurt’s precum on his tongue.

He hates how easily tired his jaw gets, sore like he’s been gritting his teeth too long. He wants to last longer, work Kurt thoroughly until he’s quivering. As it is, Blaine isn’t sure if Kurt will last all that long either. His moans are broken sobs and he’s clutching at Blaine’s shoulders, fingernails digging crescents into Blaine’s skin.

Kurt whispers out a warning and Blaine backs off, letting the head of Kurt’s cock rest on his tongue so that he can catch all of the cum. He knows that he doesn’t _have_ to, and he certainly isn’t expected to taste it, but Blaine’s an all or nothing kind of guy and he figures that he might as well get the full experience. When Kurt finally comes, Blaine’s glad for his choice, likes knowing that here’s a way that Kurt can claim him as his own.

As Kurt’s coming down from his orgasm, Blaine crawls up to lay against Kurt and watch him pant and shiver as his body slowly relaxes. Kurt looks at Blaine for a moment before he kisses him, tongue teasing open Blaine’s lips so that he can taste the remnants of cum in Blaine’s mouth.

The kiss is so hot that Blaine can’t help it when his hips grind against Kurt’s leg. Kurt smiles against his lips and reaches down to cup Blaine through his jeans. “Needy.”

“Yup,” Blaine agrees. He lets Kurt push him onto his back and unzip his fly. “Good thing you’re a nice boyfriend who’s willing to help me when I need something, because orgasm right now would be nice.”

“Pushy, too,” Kurt adds as he slips his hand into Blaine’s briefs. Blaine cants his hips when Kurt fists his cock, trying to get moremore _more_ because he’s that close after giving Kurt that blowjob. Kurt squeezes and twists his grip at the same time, lets his thumb slide over the tip to gather the precum at the same time.

Then, suddenly, there’s a bang on Kurt’s wall.

They both stop their movements and stare in the direction of the offending sound. Blaine is the first to speak, asking, “Is that coming from Finn’s room?”

“I thought he wasn’t coming back for a few hours,” Kurt hisses. There’s more banging coming from Finn’s room and Kurt rolls away to reach for his pants.

Blaine’s up in flash, zipping his jeans back up and readjusting himself in his underwear. He’s sick and tired of Finn cockblocking them and it’s about time he’s told Finn what he really thinks. Before Kurt can find his shirt, Blaine’s opening the door and stomping down the hall to Finn’s room. He ignores Kurt’s shouts to _get back here, Blaine Anderson!_ and pounds on the door.

The sound of fumbling and whispered curses are muffled through the door and it takes a moment for Finn to crack the door open. “What?” he hisses.

“You have got to stop, Finn,” Blaine says, doing his best to stare Finn down. This is a feat in and of itself since Finn has half a foot on him. Still, Finn seems uncomfortable with the way Blaine’s staring so he barrels on. “Stop interrupting us when we’re alone. What we do with each other in private is none of your business; we are of legal consenting age, we can have sex all day if we want to! It isn’t within your right to protect Kurt’s virtue or whatever you think you’re doing.”

“You’re right.”

The admission makes Blaine blink in confusion. He was expecting more of a fight after the hell Finn had put them through for the past several weeks. “I am?”

“Yup,” Finn says. “Why don’t you go back and do whatever you were doing and just, uh, ignore me.”

Then, a third voice coming from behind the door asks, “Finn? What’s going on?”

All of a sudden, the banging on the wall makes sense and Blaine turns tail as fast as he can, closing Kurt’s door tight. Kurt’s lying on his bed, jeans tight around his thighs as he tries to yank them up. “Have a nice chat?” he asks dryly.

“Rachel’s in there,” Blaine says absently.

“Good.” Kurt rolls his eyes and arches his back as he tugs his jeans up. “Now maybe he’ll stop cockblocking us out of jealousy.”

“ _That_ is why he’s been so weird for the past month?” Blaine walks over to where Kurt is on the bed and covers his hands with his own, tugging the pants down instead of helping him put them on. “Your step-brother is emotionally stunted, you know that?”

“Yes, and I remind him of this fact constantly,” Kurt says. Taking Blaine’s hint, he sits up and helps Blaine out of his jeans, fingers lingering over his half-hard cock. “Since I doubt we’ll be interrupted again, I think it’s about time I returned the favor, don’t you?”

Blaine grins and leans down to kiss him. “Why don’t we lock the door and put on some music? Just in case.”


End file.
